godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Baluar/God Eater: Fall of the Heavens, chapter 24: All or nothing
It feels good to be back on track. ---- Lina couldn't give credit to her eyes. He had just jumped into certain death. -WHAT THE FUCK?! IS HE CRAZY?! - She shouted. A calm voice answered behind her. -Don't worry. He'll probably be here in a minute. - Lina turned and there he was. Lyrr had yet another magazine in his hands, this one depicting a blonde God Eater in white and blue striped underwear. "Geez", Lina thought. "How many magazines does this guy have?" Regardless, the probable suicide of her companion was something that called for more attention than a few magazines of cuestionable content. She knew he was one to take unnecessary risks, but this was a 100% guaranteed way to die. Or was it? ---- Baluar could feel as the friction caused his hair to move behind his face and the cold air passed by his face. He felt that refreshing, as the interior of the plane was getting a little bit too warm for his taste. He always had the problem of feeling everything hotter than it actually was. -You shouldn't have done that. - A voice in his ear said. He wasn't losing sanity, however; it was Nanako, who spoke through a comm-link. -Who are you, my conscience? - He retorted. -Bal... just don't do anything else this stupid in the next day. Promised? -Alright, promised. - Bal answered after a second or two of silence. - But you have to promise me you'll get the temperature inside the plane to something more bearable. It's too hot in there. -Alright, alright. - Nanako said. She then said in a significantly lower tone: - Crazy bastard. -I heard that. -I know you did. Now focus on the damn Aragami! You're about to collide with it head-on. Baluar then realized he was probably going to collide with the Aragami in a second or so, so he took Katty out of the mechanism that allowed him to keep her in his back and a split second before the impact, he impaled the monster with his blade. He couldn't help but smirk when he thought what face Lina would have at that very moment. She was clearly shocked when he threw himself into the clouds. Oh, her expression would have been nothing short of sweet to look at. She also happened to be pretty damn hot. She fitted in Bal's own preferences like a key, although... Suddenly, a chill traveled down his spine. He didn't know the reason. Lina, meanwhile, could only wait as the seconds became minutes while she waited for something to happen... yet nothing. Nanako assured her that Baluar was alright, but she just felt there was something odd about the situation. ---- -Charge! All God Eaters who had remained in South America were heading towards the countless Aragami that once again threatened the Branch. While it would normally have been a suicidal mission, those were peerless God Eaters, men and women who had seen and fought against thousands of foes and managed to survive every single time. But the Aragami they were fighting against were beyond numerous. It was truly a wall of Aragami they were headed against, a wall of god-like monstrosities immune to almost everything. No matter how experienced the God Eaters were, those were not rivals to underestimate. Any mistake and they would probably end up as something's dinner. But as they charged, they all quickly noticed something was wrong. The Aragami were too coordinated... to the point that Ken commanded everyone to stop in their tracks. -This is too suspicious... Aragami are by nature chaotic beings. Them being this organized... -Are you afraid? - Beoblade asked. -No... I think there is something weird behind this. -Something like... what? - Souichi asked. -I'm not certain. But I want to warn you. This is most definitely not what it looks like. Stay on your toes. -You could have said this over the commlink, you know that? - Said Wolfram. Ken simply shrugged and gave everyone the order to advance. Upon clashing with the Aragami, however, the reason of Ken's doubt became clear as water. ''-Stop! They are all mere illusions!'' ---- -'BAL!!!' - The piercing sound in his ear left the alluded deaf for a second. -Calm down, Nanako. What is it? - He answered while twisting his Arc's blade on the Aragami. -The plane's sensors detect massive amounts of Aragami right below us! -And where do we have the pleasure of being, if I may ask? -Right where I planned to land. Central Africa's former Branch Central, now a thriving Aragami hub. -Whew, that was a fast travel, huh? -Focus! The amount of Aragami is insane. There was silence in the line for a few seconds. -The number is too high for the plane's display to show properly. -Which is? -Nine thousands nine hundreds and ninety nine. -'Holy ''shit. ---- 2 things. 1. I'mma finish this ASAP, since I've lost practically '''all motivation for writing. 2. Shit is truly gonna go down. <--- Previous chapter Next chapter ---> Category:Blog posts